


County fair

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes Merlin to the county fair on their very first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	County fair

**Author's Note:**

> This week's drabble for Camelot_Drabble. The prompt is: Attraction
> 
> Betaed by issy, thank you so much!
> 
> For this, it's a bit easier if you imagine the boys in their teenage years. 
> 
> And take that fluff warning serious! *nodnods*

Arthur groaned when Merlin pulled him along to the next attraction at the fair. They’d been to every ride on the whole fairground: the bumper cars where he thought he’d hurt his neck and the chairoplane where he’d rather close his eyes. He wasn’t afraid of heights, but not being in control just wasn’t his favorite thing and those wobbly chairs swung here and there. He’d done it anyway. Merlin loved it, so he’d gone through with it. 

They’ve been to the shooting gallery where Arthur had spent a lot of money to get a giant purple plush unicorn for Merlin, who had first hugged the unicorn and then him, so it was worth every penny.

They must have looked ridiculous, waiting for their turn on the big wheel; Merlin clutching the unicorn with one arm, staring up at the wheel, excitement showing on his face and him, trying to be cool, standing as close as possible without it being obvious, sneaking glances at Merlin. 

When Merlin grabbed his hand when the wheel stopped with their gondola at the top, Arthur didn’t let go. Not when they dismounted later, not when they got some candy apples and not when they went for a lemonade. 

He held on to Merlin’s hand as they watched the fireworks that marked the end of the fair and while he walked him home. 

“That was a wonderful evening.” They had reached Merlin’s house and stood on the front porch, reluctant to say good-night.

“Glad you liked it.” Was it too early to kiss Merlin? This was their first date after all.

“Thanks, Arthur.” Merlin smiled softly, a blush visible high on his cheeks.

Just as he felt Merlin loosening his grip on his fingers, Arthur held on a bit tighter. “Which…which attraction did you like the best?” He didn’t want the evening to end just yet.

Merlin, who had already turned halfway turned back and smiled. The blush on his face deepened as he murmured “The tall, blond one.”


End file.
